


Астролог Усаги Цукино

by glaum



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: К Усаги попадает загадочная книга по астрологии, на страницах которой девушка находит информацию о том, как благоприятно прогнозировать судьбу и избегать неприятных ситуаций.





	1. С подачи Минако

Усаги и Минако возвращались с занятий. Путь их лежал мимо множества магазинов, уютных кафе, мини-центров с игровыми автоматами и прочими приятными местами, где можно было передохнуть, собраться с мыслями, съесть что-нибудь вкусное и помечтать.  
  
— Куда бы нам зайти, может быть, ты знаешь какое-нибудь новое интересное место, — канючила Усаги. — Мы везде уже побывали, везде посидели.  
  
— Дай-ка подумать… — Минако назидательно подняла указательный пальчик вверх, — на следующей улице, через дорогу, справа, открылся новый магазин!  
  
— Да? — ободрилась Усаги.  
  
— Да, зайди туда. Тебе будет полезно, — злобно захихикала Минако, сворачивая в направлении своего дома.  
  
— Наверное, в том магазине продаются конфеты или что-нибудь вкусное, — мечтательно ворковала Усаги, идя в сторону здания, на которое указала подруга. — Можно будет напроситься на вечерний чай к Мамору, — нежные щечки чуть заалели. — Наверняка, он будет не против попробовать небольшой тортик или сахарные крендельки…  
  
Девушка подходила к указанному дому, всматриваясь в содержимое витрины, но, по мере приближения, ее мечты относительно грядущего вечера таяли и превращались в пыль. Открыв рот и уставившись на вывеску, Усаги пролепетала.  
  
— Эээ… Книжный?  
  
Она была растеряна. Как же так. Это было совсем не то, на что она рассчитывала! Может быть, на вывеске какая-то ошибка? Где же крендельки? Уса все-таки зашла в здание, подтвердив сомнительные догадки, что вывеска соответствует реальности и витрина не подставная.  
  
Пожелав тут же выйти обратно, но понимая, что это будет выглядеть не совсем прилично, так как один из продавцов уже заметил ее, девушка решила пройтись, осмотреться и после этого сразу ретироваться.  
  
Проходя мимо полок и разглядывая книжки, преимущественно с яркими картинками, Усаги заметила большой фолиант, на обложке которого красовался калейдоскоп.  
  
— Астрология, — девушка полистала страницы. — Хм.  
  
«Что бы это могло быть? Астро-астро… что-то про планеты или звезды. Посмотрим», — проносилось в мыслях Усаги.  
  
Открыв книгу на первой попавшейся странице, Уса начала читать.  
  
«Марс дарит своим подопечным упорство и энергию, но в негативном ключе они могут быть бестактны и безосновательно начинать конфликты даже со своими близкими».  
  
— О, это правда! Рэй такая. Ну-ка, посмотрим про Минако.  
  
«Дети Венеры способны обворожить любого, не обдумывая последствия своих ветреных поступков».  
  
— И это верно. Так, а что про Ами?  
  
«Ярко выраженный Меркурий дарит ясный ум, эрудицию и способность быстро принимать решения, но если он слишком сожжен Солнцем, контакты с окружающими могут быть затруднены».  
  
— Хм, возможно, Меркурий у Ами немного сожжен Солнцем.  
  
«Высшей октавой Луны является планета Нептун, воплощая в себе качества лунариев на более высоком, коллективном уровне».  
  
— Так вот почему мне так нравится Мичиру!  
  
«Луна не только является спутником Земли, но также составляет с ней неразрывную систему, так называемую — „двойную планету“, центральная масса которой — барицентр — находится над поверхностью этих астрономических объектов».  
  
— Ох, Мамору… — девушка смахнула с ресниц счастливую слезу. — Пожалуй, я куплю эту книгу.  
  
Планируемый вечер с Мамору и вкусняшками пришлось отложить, так как, придя домой, девушка полностью погрузилась в изучение книги, приведя этим в большое удивление не только своих родителей, но и кошку.  
  
— Усаги, ты не заболела? — тихонько мяукнула Луна, почуяв неладное.  
  
— Думаю, что нет, — девушка посмотрела на чернушку, хихикнула и продолжила составлять какие-то схемы и сверять описание по ним с книгой.  
  
«Сделаем натальные карты для каждой из нас», — девушка открыла нужную страницу в интернете.  
  
Усаги так увлеклась составлением карт, синастрий и транзитов, что позабыла о еде и сне. За ночь она изучила гороскопы своих подруг и на следующий день созвала всех на важное совещание в ближайшее кафе. Совещание, судя по телефонному разговору, должно было осветить важные открытия в области астрологии.


	2. Советы астролога

— Дорогие девочки, — официально начала Усаги, — рада видеть вас всех здесь. Вчера Минако очень удачно посоветовала мне зайти в один магазин, и в моих руках оказалась очень ценная книга. В общем, давайте я уже начну рассказывать вам о том, что вас ожидает в ближайшее время!  
  
Девочки внимательно слушали вступление, переглядываясь и обмениваясь немногословными репликами.  
  
— Минако, раз ты мне так помогла, начну с тебя. В общем, тебе следует отказаться от новых знакомств и вести скромный образ жизни. Хотя бы в ближайшую неделю, — бодро начала Усаги.  
  
— Зачем? — Минако, кажется, была ошарашена и не совсем понимала смысл только что сказанного.  
  
— Все знакомства, которые ты заведешь в ближайшее время, не принесут желаемых результатов, а только усугубят твое положение.  
  
— Не надо о таком при всех, Усаги, — прошептала Ами.  
  
— Ами, а тебе нужно уехать из города на пару дней, — продолжала Уса.  
  
— Зачем? — пикнула Ами. — Завтра у меня очень важный тест.  
  
— Тебе нужно уехать сегодня же, — настаивала Усаги. — Счастье и удача ждут тебя за пределами города!  
  
— А в городе Ами будет дожидаться разъяренный Такахаши-сэнсей, готовивший ее к тесту около трех месяцев, — вставила замечание Макото.  
  
— Это ничего. Тебе вообще надо подумать о личной жизни. Звезды благоволят.  
  
Макото покраснела и украдкой посмотрела на Харуку. А тем временем Усаги продолжала.  
  
— Хотару надо сидеть дома и следить за здоровьем, так как разрушительная сила Сатурна может изменить размеренный ход ее жизни, и это будет длиться неопределенный период.  
  
— Ну да, всем же так нравится сидеть дома и ждать неизвестно чего, — прокомментировала Харука.  
  
— Тебе вообще в ближайшие два месяца нельзя появляться на треке!  
  
— Да что ты, — наигранно серьезно ответила та.  
  
— В твоей карте на указанный период царит Марс в квадратуре с Плутоном. Могут быть травмы и непредвиденные обстоятельства!  
  
Харука скептически посмотрела на миниатюрную девушку и закатила глаза вверх.  
  
— А ты, Мичиру, не рисуй пока и не занимайся музыкой.  
  
— Тоже Марс с Плутоном в квадратуре? — Мичиру обворожительно захлопала ресницами.  
  
— Нет, твоя Венера не в том положении. Все творческие начинания не увенчаются успехом!  
  
— Неужели ее никто не остановит, — Рэй, кажется, озвучила общую мысль вслух.  
  
— Рэй, а тебе следует заняться изучением основ этики.  
  
— А тебе?  
  
— Это поможет в налаживании контактов с близкими, — невозмутимо продолжала Усаги.  
  
— Этические принципы хромают не только у Рэй, — вставила Сецуна.  
  
— Сец, а ты должна поменьше общаться с Малышкой, — не унималась Усаги.  
  
— Что?! — на этот раз были ошарашены все.  
  
— Твои плутонианские влияния могут негативно отразиться во время … эээ…. — Усаги по слогам прочитала записанное на бумажке слово, — пу-бер-тат-но-го периода Малышки.  
  
— Усаги, ты сама поняла, что сейчас сказала? — поинтересовалась Ами.  
  
Усаги закинула руку за голову и засмеялась.  
  
— Не совсем, но так говорит расположение звезд в карте Чиби-Усы.  
  
— Зря ты отправила ее посетить книжный магазин, Минако, — прошептала Рэй в ухо длинноволосой блондинки. — Смотри, как старается. Заставь дурака богу молиться, лоб расшибет.  
  
— Да я и не говорила ей посетить книжный! — возмутилась Минако. — Я подразумевала магазин нижнего белья, который недавно открылся напротив.  
  
— О господи… — Ами воспроизвела идеальный фэйспалм.  
  
Усаги продолжала давать девочкам советы так рьяно и самоотверженно, что вполне могла бы сойти за армейского прапорщика. Но по мере оглашения, полученной в ходе составления карт, информации, она подметила, что все реагируют странно, и в итоге спросила.  
  
— Девочки, неужели вам не интересно?  
  
— Как бы это так объяснить… — начала Харука.  
  
— Конечно, не интересно! — завопила Минако, — это нельзя, то нельзя. Почему мне нельзя флиртовать и строить глазки, когда это лучше всего у меня получается?!  
  
— А я хочу завтра поехать с Хотару и Сэцуной в парк аттракционов! — настаивала Малышка.  
  
— Я не могу отменить выступления на следующей неделе, — поддержала Мичиру.  
  
От нахлынувшего возмущения девочек Усаги стало не по себе.  
  
— Вы… вы… — Усаги начинала клюкситься; желая что-то сказать, но, не сумев совладать с эмоциями, она расплакалась и убежала.  
  
Пришедшая во время чтения лекции по астрологии Луна стала бранить девочек.  
  
— Между прочим, Уса всю ночь не смыкала глаз, искренне интересуясь, что же ждет вас в ближайшее время. А вы ведете себя, как неблагодарные хамки.  
  
Девушки переглянулись, но было уже поздно. Усаги бежала домой, глотая слезы.  
  
«Как они могли. Я ведь всего лишь желала их предупредить и обезопасить от возможных негативных ситуаций, могущих навлечь на них беду».  
  
Она неслась, не разбирая дороги, пока не налетела на, так кстати проходившего мимо нее, Мамору.


	3. Предсказания сбываются

Случай в кафе все благополучно забыли на следующий день. Посмеявшись и согласившись, что Усаги все-таки великий оригинал, девочки не стали обращать внимания на «советы», ведь подобные выкидоны со стороны Усаги периодически случались.  
Но спустя несколько дней начали происходить странные вещи.  
  
Минако познакомилась с очень красивым молодым человеком, но он, при всем ее обольщении и желании ему понравиться, предложил встречаться совсем другой девушке.  
  
Ами сдала тест, но, как стало известно ей позже, в тот день в пригород приезжал ученый, который был для Ами кумиром; из-за теста она пропустила возможность пообщаться с ним и этим осуществить давнюю мечту.  
  
Рэй попала впросак, поругавшись с одной из продавщиц в магазине. Та была еще более искусна в словах, чем она. В процессе перепалки Рэй узнала о себе много чего интересного…  
  
Во время гонок произошла авария. На машину Харуки случайно налетел соперник — не справился с управлением и подрезал гонщицу; обе машины полетели с трассы. Авария не была серьезной, и все обошлось, но, пожалуй, Харука впервые в жизни ощутила холодок, исходивший от пронесшейся рядом с ней смерти.  
  
Выступления Мичиру были как всегда успешны, но на одном из них нечаянным образом порвалась струна на ее любимой, никогда не подводивших ранее, скрипке. Этот конфуз не сильно отразился на ходе выступления (естественно, были запасные скрипки), но Мичиру сразу же припомнила «совещание» в кафе.  
  
Сецуна, как-то раз прогуливаясь с Хотару и Чиби-Усой по парку, запретила последней знакомиться с симпатичным, но подозрительным на вид, мальчиком. Малышка была так ошарашена, что закатила капризную истерику, тем самым нечаянно спровоцировав у Хотару приступ тахикардии.  
  
Только Макото смогла преуспеть, являясь обладательницей главного качества Юпитера — удачей. Когда она навещала Харуку в больнице, ей тайно перепал благодарный и не слишком дружеский поцелуй.  
  
После перечисленных событий об астрологической одаренности Усаги думала не только Мичиру.  
  
Через недельку вся компания завалилась на вечерний чай к Мамору. Усаги уже была там и молча поглощала шоколадные конфеты. Рассевшись, девочки решили поделиться своими злоключениями.  
  
— Знаешь, Усаги, а ты была права, мне следовало пренебречь тестом и поехать за город, — начала Ами.  
  
— Да… надо признать, что и в моем случае твои предсказания сбылись, принцесса, — проговорила Харука, поглаживая только-только начавшие срастаться ребра.  
  
Рэй набычилась и ничего не говорила, а Мамору уверил всех, что вполне возможно, всё случившееся было лишь совпадением.  
  
— И никакое это не совпадение, Мамору! — разгневалась Усаги. — Всё сходится. Макото, как твои дела на личном фронте?  
  
Макото что-то промямлила и покраснела.  
  
— Вот видишь! Уверена, что у нее всё хорошо, а остальные получили по заслугам! — извержение слов не прекращалось. — Чиби-Уса, Сецуна и Хотару тоже не будут отрицать, что я была права. А ты Минако?  
  
— Подумаешь, одно нелепое знакомство.  
  
— Извини нас, Уса, — вдруг искренне сказала Ами.  
  
— Хм, — Усаги закусила нижнюю губу. — Если бы вы дослушали меня тогда до конца, то узнали бы больше, — она развернула голову, подняв подбородок кверху и показав всем присутствующим гордый точеный профиль.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Усаги… — мягкий голос Мичиру плавно влился в тишину. — А ты составляла нашу с Харукой синастрию?  
  
— Составляла, — отчеканила девушка, не поворачивая головы.  
  
— Расскажешь? — спортсменка мягко подтянула Усаги к себе.  
  
— Ну… ну, ладно, — Усаги стала смягчаться, заскромничав и пытаясь избавиться от внезапных объятий. — Вам правда интересно?  
  
— Правда, — заверила Мичиру, — только ты нам расскажешь об этом не при всех.  
  
— Договорились! — Усаги, кажется, наконец-то выглядела счастливой. — Эта информация, действительно, секретная, но есть и не секретная! — выпалила она.  
  
Все входило в обычное русло. Усаги тараторила, Рэй периодически подкалывала ее, остальные слушали и помалкивали. Только Минако сидела, попивала чаек и думала о том, что всем было бы лучше, если бы Усаги правильно сориентировалась на местности и купила себе кружевной пеньюар.


End file.
